User blog:RaspberylSweetie/Unnamed Story Part 1
I haven't figured out what to name it yet. =P It's kinda confusing at the start I guess, but I tried to explain it. Probably failed though. =P If ya read it, tell me who's your favorite so far ^_^ -------- An alarm rang. A girl with brown hair rolled over on her side and sighed. “I guess it’s humiliation time now.” She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She got up and walked outside of her room. The hallway was filled with people with unusual hair colors such as green, pink, white, and purple. Heck, compared to them, her hair color, which was brown and perfectly normal for regular people, seemed unusual. “Hey, Sakura!” A guy who looked about 16 shouted at the girl. “Hey Dave.” Sakura greeted. “How are ya?” He calmly asked while Sakura looked at what was in his head. “Rose is going to kill you if she sees what you have in your hand.” Sakura pointed out. “It’s just Orange Soda I stole.” Dave replied. “Still gonna kill you.” Sakura reminded him. “Don’t be such a stick in the mud, they have like a 100 bottles of the stuff!” Dave kept drinking it, and handed Sakura a extra bottle he stole. Sakura glared at him. “What? I was just trying to be a gentleman!” Dave said as he noticed her glaring at him. “You stole 2 of them? Yep, you’re a dead man.” Sakura pointed at out. “I only get in trouble when I get caught. They won’t catch me.” Dave said confidently. “Yeah, see how that goes when Rose catches you. You, sir, are offically a dead man.” Sakura said and walked away. “Why’d the alarm go off anyways?” Dave asked. “Dunno really. I think someone else has been sent here though.” Sakura answered. “Let’s go check it out.” Dave suggested and went to the front gate while Sakura followed him. “Do ya see anyone?” Sakura asked. “I see a girl with orange hair, looks about my age.” Dave replied. “Oh goodie, another girl for you to flirt with.” Sakura said sarcasticly. “I take offense to-” Dave tried to say, but Sakura wasn't listening. Sakura walked up to the girl. "Hey." “Sakura, you know full well you’re not allowed outside.” One of the people with the orange-haired girl said. “And when has she actually listened to your rules?” Dave asked. Sakura stepped on his foot. “Hey, I was just sayin’!” Dave replied. “Say something again and i’ll kick you even harder.” Sakura told him. “I’m best friends with a psychopath.” Dave said jokingly. Sakura kicked his knee. “Ignore him. My name’s Sakura, and he’s Dave.” “Yep. My name’s Dave, and i’m abused by this witch of a girl.” Dave joked again. Sakura simply ignored him. “My name’s Osaka. Yep, weird I know.” Osaka said while laughing. “Not any weirder then Dave’s hair.” Sakura joked. “It’s not like I asked to have white hair!” Dave said, crossing his arms. “Well, it certainly looks unique.” Osaka smiled at him. “I think I like Osaka already.” Dave said. “If you start flirting with her i’ll take away your orange soda.” Sakura warned. “...I’ll be good.” Dave replied. The three walked inside, and a man looking in his 20s approached them. “You might wanna get back.” Dave warned Osaka. “Don’t even think about hurting the new girl.” Sakura warned the man. “I won’t hurt her, promise.” He promised, but Sakura had her doubts. “You murdered 2 people because you were hungry. Your word isn’t trustworthy at this point.” Dave pointed out. “Oh, if I was hungry, you brats would be my first targets.” He pointed at Sakura and Dave. Sakura then kicked him to the floor. “Ouch! Right where the sun doesn’t shine!” Dave winced a bit. That did not look pleasant. “Is he gonna be ok?” Osaka asked. “He’ll be fine.” Sakura stated and walked away. “...Remind me to never piss you off again.” Dave said as he walked with her. “Hey guys! Wait for me!” Osaka shouted and followed them. “Was Dave telling the truth? Did that man really kill two people?” Osaka asked. “Yep. We saw him do it too.” Sakura replied. Osaka felt sick all of a sudden and shuddered. “Don’t worry. I won’t let him eat you.” Sakura said reassuringly. “She’s telling the truth. I won’t either.” Dave nodded. “Thanks you two.” Osaka nodded. “No problem. Besides, can’t let a cute girl get eatten. God knows you’re the first non-psychotic cute one we’ve got.” Dave winked at her while Sakura rolled her eyes. “So i’m not cute? Oh, your words wound me.” Sakura joked as she put her hand to her heart. “Oh please, you could care less what I think.” Dave replied. "Heh, I guess that’s-” Sakura tried to say but was interrupted. “DAVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SODA!” A girl with red hair shouted. “Yep, you’re a dead man Dave.” Sakura joked as Dave ran away. “Does that happen often?” Osaka asked. "All the time. You’re probably tired, i’ll give ya the full tour of the place tommorrow.” Sakura told her and walked away. “Wait! What actually is this place anyways? I’d like to know.” Osaka asked and Sakura stopped. “A place for people with special powers. The man from earlier is a shape-shifter, I can summon plants, and Dave can summon animals. This is like a asylum for people like us.” Sakura explained. “So, basically, they deal with us because society doesn’t want us too.” Sakura joked and walked back to her room. Osaka decided to look around while Sakura was gone. Category:Blog posts